Retrospectiva
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Si alguna vez hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar en una situación de tales características, tal vez Lavi nunca habría entrado a la Orden en primer lugar. Quizás si hubiese pensado antes en las consecuencias que le traería luego, ¿y cómo saberlo? Era sólo otra misión más.


**Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por este fandome y sentí deseos de volver a dejar algún aporte por aquí. Este es viejo, en realidad, pero creo que me quedó lo suficientemente decente como para considerarlo un aporte y no un perjuicio.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** -Man no me pertenece.

* * *

Retrospectiva

Si alguna vez hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar en una situación de tales características, tal vez Lavi nunca habría entrado a la Orden en primer lugar. Quizás si hubiese pensado antes en las consecuencias que le traería luego, ¿y cómo saberlo? Era sólo otra misión más.

Pero no. No podía negarse a ingresar a la Orden Oscura por mandato de su abuelo y maestro, y por su deber como Bookman. Y mucho menos ya podía negarse y fingir indiferencia a las sonrisas que Lenalee les dedicaba día a día –que a esas alturas ya se habían convertido en su opio diario-.

Y sin embargo, estaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de ella, quien estaba cerca del sudoeste de Europa con Yuu, mientras que él estaba al Norte de Alemania. Echó un gruñido. El hecho de encontrarse vagando solo por los campos alemanes no lo hacía sentirse más miserable que saber que estaba paseando por las costas de España acompañada de otro –fuera quien fuese-.

El calor del sol, que se dedicaba de lleno a calentarle la cabeza, se hacía más y más intenso. Se pasó la mano por la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha y luego por la nuca en un intento de quitar transitoriamente el sudor de su cuello. Y se había quitado la chaqueta negra de su uniforme para aliviar un poco el sopor.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo maldiciendo a Kanda por su buena suerte mal aprovechada de estar con Lenalee en uno de los lugares más hermosos que conocía, y se reprendió por ello.

Se tendió sobre el césped baca arriba y los brazos en cruz bajo la sobre de un frondoso árbol que había visto a la distancia. Cerró los ojos por un largo segundo en el que se dio tiempo de tomar un descanso.

¿Desde cuándo odiaba a Yuu por estar con Lenalee, cuando prácticamente se criaron juntos? Y tampoco era que su molestia fuese sólo hacia el huraño japonés, sino también con Allen. Si veía en retrospectiva, su relación con Lenalee, desde que la conoció, no pasaba más allá de lo que uno consideraría _normal,_ ni con él, ni con ningún otro de los chicos jóvenes de la Orden –para alivio suyo-.

La brisa que sopló entonces hizo que cayeren unas cuantas hojas desde las ramas más altas del árbol y aterrizaron sobre él. Fue extrañamente relajante, para enfriar su cabeza y liberarlo de esos pensamientos que lo confundían frecuentemente.

Resopló con fastidio y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a preguntarse el momento y las circunstancias en las que al fin comprendió que se había enamorado de Lenalee aún en contra de todo lo que le había enseñado Bookman. ¡Qué gran decepción se llevaría! _¡Enamorarse!_ ¡Qué tontería!

Y aun así no se arrepentía de nada. Ya no había nada que hacer. Lavi había dejado que su corazón lo guiase en más de una ocasión, y se había llevado más de unas cuantas reprimendas por eso.

Y sin importar cuántas veces Bookman lo dejase confinado en la biblioteca o días sin cenar, Lenalee se ocupaba siempre de estar allí.

Esa y muchas otras eran las causas por las cuales él había sucumbido ante la emoción que nunca debió conocer. _Era su culpa_. Era ella la culpable de sus problemas y pesares, de todos sus castigos y confinamientos, de noches enteras sin comer o dormir… de todas sus alegrías y sonrisas matutinas, que le daban fuerza cuando estaba lejos, y un " _bienvenido a casa"_ al volver, le hacían soportar todo lo que Komui o Bookman tuvieran que decirle.

Lavi sonrió de repente. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a Alemania; debía encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse si no quería dormir a la intemperie cuando llegase la noche. Suspiró resignado, y con su típico andar despreocupado, continuó.

A medida que avanzaba por tramos, volvía a imaginarse a sí mismo paseando por la orilla de la playa de la mano de Lenalee en un bello atardecer, y soltó una risita burlesca.

No tenía nada que envidiarle a Kanda. Ella y él se criaron como hermanos. Allen era su mejor amigo; _nada,_ en definitiva. En cambio él… él, sin ser su hermano, ni su amigo más cercano…dentro de su mente, donde nadie podía controlarlo a estas alturas, sin importar cuánto desease su abuelo lo contrario, Lenalee era suya, y la podía imaginar cuantas veces quisiera dándole la bienvenida de nuevo a casa.

Y eso bastaba para él.

* * *

 **Es cortito, pero creo que es bueno, a mí me gustó. Creo que Lavi se replantea continuamente los cambios por los que ha pasado y Lenalee es uno de ellos.**


End file.
